


The Hunt

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [14]
Category: Legends of the Wild Hunt, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghosts, Legends, the wild hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: King Arthur leader of the hunt and his former friend, rises for a night. Merlin couldn't miss it.





	The Hunt

On a wintry night, Merlin stared up at the heavens, waiting for a sign, an echo of a man he once knew. The other villagers were hiding, safely tucked inside cottages with barred windows and salted floors, where no ghost dared enter. 

Unearthly hoofbeats. Drums of war. 

The huntsmen rode across the skies at full gallop, they made their way from star to star. There, at the head, guiding them on their pursuits was Arthur. His silhouette knitted on the firmament. 

And for a night, Merlin saw him rise again. King Arthur and his knights, restoring peace with the wild.


End file.
